The new girl
by KaitoChild
Summary: Katniss and her family just moved to Panem. A crazy city hiding from civilization. With her new scholarship,Katniss studied at the best school in the city,Panem high. At her new school she deals with Friends,Teachers and...the careers.
1. Moving and Cleaning day

**Katniss POV**

I sighed. Today is the day we're going to move. Ever since my little sister got a scholarship to a very good school,We agreed to do everything according to the if it means moving to another town. We took this oppurtunity for prim since we really don't have enough money for school. "Katniss?" I moved my head sideways. Even though Prim is very excited for her scholarship, She's a little nervous for what she might encounter. Starting from teases to teachers and projects. " Yes prim?" I look in my sister's blue eyes. Sometimes you can just drown in it's beauty but i don't do that becase prim might think i'm not listening to her. "I'm really nervous" She whispered. " Don't worry" I consoled "They'll take you" _They'll be stupid if they don't,_ I thought. When we arrived at our house I made a face of disgust. It wasn't any better than our old house except for the picture of my parents together smiling. The house was a three room house. There was the bedroom, The living room/kitchen and bathroom. At the bedroom was a wardrobe and two beds put together. . Beside me i felt prim sigh." What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Don't you know how important this house is for mother?" _actually i don't know nor care_,I thought. I tried to get my mother out of my life as possible since I don't want to be dependent to her. I shrugged to Prim. " Mom said this was the house they stayed in while they were in college. Even if they weren't married,They stayed together much to mom's parents' dismay." _Oh right._ Before mom and dad met, Mom was a rich girl then she fell in love with dad,lived with him and here we are. "This must be special then..." I whispered. Prim nodded. Suddenly I had an Idea, It was the least that i can do. " Hey Prim Where's mom?" I asked with a smile. She looked at me quizically. "Taking a walk why?" I told her my idea. We are gonna clean the whole house and make it special for her. Prim started at the living room I was at the bedroom. First I opened the closet. There were stil some clothes inside so i threw them at a the temporary dirty clothes basket. I cleaned the insides of the Maple wardrobe, then the oustsides. I removed the bedsheets and pillow sheets and put them in the basket. I swept the dust dancing around the air and resting on the ground. I coughed a few times. I swept the dust outside the bedroom and mopped. " Bedroom finished!" I shouted. I looked at Prim. She was removing the dust at our parents' picture. Except for that,Everything is clean. "I'm gonna start at the bathroom" She nodded. I went to the bathroom. I poured water there and scrubbed here and there. I also cleaned the mirror. Next the laundry, I soaked them in water then added some soap. I was having a hard time at each cloth I clean. Almost all of them are some dresses but one is just a simple but great jacket. Almost leathery but it isn't. It was a good thing mom has long walks. I hang the clothes and help Prim sweep the last dust in the kitchen. "There" Prim said. Wiping some sweat from her forehead. " Finished." I nodded."Come on" I said pulling her gently towards the door. " Where are we going?" Prim asked while taking of her bandana. " We're gonna take a walk" I replied and we went outside locked the door and walked to the ever so famous park of the infamous town panem.


	2. The Park

**A/N: Hi everyone I read your reviews and so I'm sooo sorry. You see this is my first fanfic. I don't really know how publishing works but I think I got the hang of it. Here's the real chapter 2: Enjoy and review!**

**Katniss POV**

Prim and I walked to the so-called park. It was a few minutes walk from home. The park was a big circle divided in four parts. At the center was a huge fountain. At the north were the shops, At the east were the gardens, At the west were the benches and at the south were the ponds. Prim and I came from the North-east direction so while we were passing by shops I got a few glances from some people particularly the group of teenagers my age that snickers and scowls when they saw me.

We found Mom at the ponds, talking to a woman with a 5-year-old girl clinging to her. When mom saw us,for the first time in years, She smiled. "Oh here they are Hazelle" She whispered to the woman who I think is called Hazelle. Hazelle was just like me. She has gray eyes and brown hair with some white streaks here and there. Hazelle smiled at us. "Katniss,Prim this is Hazelle. I knew her when we were kids. Like me,She also lost a husband..." And there she is. Whenever Mom talked about dad,She simply lost her train of thought. But I'm surprised Mom rejected the urge to be lost again and talk.

"Hazelle these are my kids Katniss-" She pointed to me. I just let out a faint smile. "-and Prim." Prim beamed at her saying hello. "Hi miss Hazalle..." Hazelle smiled in return. "Oh of course Evy,Katniss and Prim This is Posy-" She gestured to the five-year-old "-She's my youngest. I think Rory and Vick are in the shops and Gale is at the Gardens...Posy Dear, Can you call Gale? Tell him we have friends to accompany" She smiles while talking to Posy. Posy is very little...She has gray eyes and Black and brown hair. Her hair falls loosely by her shoulders. Little Posy nods. "W-wait!" They all looked at me. I immediately felt self-conscious. "Sh- she might get 's a big park after she be okay wandering the park alone?" Posy smiled at me. " Thank wo,katnit, but i can do thit on my own" Why is her s sounds like a t? With that Posy ran away.

I sat at the grass. I inhaled a big gulp of air. The scent of nature dancing around my nose. It's been a while since i've been in somewhere with natural grass reminded me so much of the times my father and I went hiking and swimming.

A few minutes later, We heard a loud giggling noise. I looked up and saw Posy on someone's shoulder.

"I pound Gale!" She giggled. The boy put her down. " More like I found you Posy" He smiled. "What's up?" He asked. " Gale" Hazelle answered " This is Katniss,Prim, and their mother, Evy. Can you give them a quick guide around the park?" " Sure " He replied without hesitation.I can feel his eyes on me. I just looked at the grass I was touching.

"Hi I'm Gale" He said. "Hi" I replied. I don't want to be rude. I was sure I need to reply whenever someone was talking to me. "Come on" He said. Prim stood up to follow him. I did too. "I'm gonna stay here Katniss" Mom said "If you don't mind" I shook my head. Her face lit up, And it rarely does. "Come on" Gale said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

As Prim said goodbye to mother, I feel very serene. Like I know I'll be safe. It's been a long time since I felt this kind of feeling.

"Hey" I didn't know all this time Gale was watching me. "Hey" I said. "How long have you been in Panem,Gale?" I asked. He shrugged. "A while." I sighed. "You alright Katniss?" Prim asked beside me. I managed to smile."Yeah" "Let's go!" Gale cried with excitement.

We followed him to places while he points and give us guides. "That's the gardens." He said while stopping at the east side. "Usually people crowd this place at night because it has the best view for the fireworks." "Fireworks?" I asked. He nodded "Every other saturday, The D1 holds firework parades at the park so the people has something to talk about. The last parade was held yesterday evening. Too bad you missed it. It was fun."

Now it was Prim's turn to ask questions. "What's the D1?" " Here in Panem,The government is divided in 13 parts."Gale explained " That's the D1, D2 ,D3 ,D4 so on and so forth until it was D12. Each D has a specialty. D1 was luxury. They create the beautiful things for the community. D2 was masonry. Thay supply the weapons and the guards,or more known as peacekeepers, for Panem. The other 10 D's are much less useful." He looked at us to see if we can keep up. He probably think we did because after looking at me he said "Ready to move on?" Prim and I both nodded.

While we were halfway to the shops,Prim asked "You never did tell us what was the 13th part of the government." Gale stopped at his tracks. When he turned to us he was smiling. "Smart one are ya?" He winked.

Am I stupid? or Is Gale just plain attractive? I never noticed before but we could actually be siblings. We have the same color of hair; olive skinned both of us and even our eyes were both startling gray. "The 13th part is called the Capitol. Only the high ranked people get to work there. " Gale started walking so we did too "The Capitol is the main part of the government. Its responsible for everything. They keep the D's in line. People think working for the capitol is a huge honor but I think its dumb. I mean, Look at the careers"

We were almost at the shops. Gale pointed to the group of teenagers who smirked at me earlier. They were a group of 5, 3 boys 2 girls. The girls were shopping and dragging the boys around. One boy with blonde hair with blue eyes noticed we were staring and smirked. He had muscular features so he looked like he can take anyone who challenges him.

"Come on" Gale grabbed my forearm and led me to the west part. Away from the careers. "Why are they called the careers?" I asked. Gale kept his stony expresson. "They're the sons and daughters of people who work at the capitol. Some of them are cool enough to be a part of the careers like Peeta." " Peeta?" "Yeah he's a baker's son from D12 but when he won the annual games, The careers let him in." "Oh" Wow, I'm learning a lot of what Prim might encounter tomorrow huh? But there is one thing that bothers me..."Gale, What's the games?" I asked. Again with the poker face! "The games..." he murmured "The games is a special contest at Panem high, The best school in Panem. It consists of games to test the brain,agility,survival and endurance. The ones who loses gets expelled from school."

"What?" Prim shrieked "They can't do that!" Gale sighed "Apparently they can ,Prim. Why did you think Panem went into hiding, hmm?" What? Went into hiding? "What do you mean went into hiding?" He looked confused.

"Didn't you have some problems getting here?" He asked. "Actually we didn't" I answered "Mom drove us here. She knew the way even with her eyes closed." Gale still had a confused look in his face but after a few minutes, He got it. "Ohhhh...So That's why ...well you don't know what happened?" Both Prim and I both shook our heads.

"Oh well" Gale shrugged. he sat down on one of the benches. He motioned us to sit down next to him. Prim sat next to him while I was sat at the grass,Knees at my chest, ankles crossed.

"This city,Panem went into hiding" Gale started saying. I rolled my eyes and whispered "Duh!" Gale smiled "The rules of civilization was too much for the capitol so they went to hiding and no one bothered to look. I mean Panem wasn't even a part of U.N.! To the outside world, Nothing is special at the Appalchia mountains but to us, It's where the city of Panem is located. They say there was a D13 but no one knows or cared. They say D13 wanted to be a part of civilization so before they went into hiding they struck a deal with the capitol : They let them leave and live while they say nothing about Panem and why they left. And so D13 is gone."

After some silence, Prim finally said "You know a lot about Panem.." He shrugged. "Let's go back They'll be worried" We nodded.

When we got to mom we found some other boys playing with Posy. " Vick and Rory" Gale said as if he was reading my mind. "That's Rory, He's twelve years old." "Like me!" Prim cried. I smiled. Even Gale managed a smile " Looks like you have a playmate,Prim" I said. She nodded. She approached Rory and after a few minutes they started playing with each other. "Let me guess That's Vick" I pointed to the boy watching Prim and Rory play. "Yeah He's ten years old." Gale agreed "You really love your sister huh?" I looked at Gale. "That's an odd question but...yeah more than anything" He nodded. "Well, It's been a pleasure seeing you again Evy but we got to get going!" Hazelle said. Mom nodded "Yeah we should get going too. Come on Katniss, Prim." "See ya Gale" I said, Leaving his side. "See ya Catnip" I turned around to face him. "What?" He shrugged "At least you have a nickname" I smiled. _Catnip..."_Yeah thanks See ya" We were the first to leave, leaving Hazelle and her family with wide smiles and pleased expressions. "Where are we going?" Prim whispered. I just shrugged. We went to the school Prim had a scholarship into and also the school Gale mentioned that had the games, Panem high. "Are you ready?" I asked, She nodded. "It's not like thay'll refuse though." She smiled. " Here we go" She held my hand tighter. Then we walked through the doors of Panem high


	3. Panem high

**Katniss POV**

Prim's jaw dropped. Panem high was gorgeous. The hallways were clean and the lockers were color coded. And wait- Are those golden doorknobs? "W-O-W..." Prim said,still dazzled. "We need to go to the front office." Mom said,looking at the some paper "The scholarship needs claiming after all!" We followed Mom to some hallways. Thank god it was a sunday. I don't want to be stared at after all.

We stopped in front of a huge double door room with crystal doorknobs. There's a plaque on the door that says 'Main Office'. "This is it" Mom said. She put the map away and went inside. We followed behind her. When we were inside Prim's jaw dropped.

Everything was very classy. In front of us was a glass table and behind it was a woman with unnatural orange hair and some silly thick make-up. At the table,There was a plaque with Effie Trinket on it.

"Ehh-hem" Mom coughed. Effie looked up with a huge smile. "Yes, How may I help you?" She batted her eyelashes. Ridiculously! "Umm" My mom said she took the letter "We got a letter saying my daughter,Prim, Received a scholarship and it must be claimed today. We're here to claim it." Effie leaned closer and took the letter. She studied the letter and frowned. "I'm so sorry ma'am but this scholarsip was already claimed. Silence...

"WHAT? "Mom shrieked "How can this be?" I looked beside me. She sighed of relief. Effie opened a drawer and pulled some papers. "This morning. The scholarship was claimed by Rue Syril of D11. You see ma'am,we hand out scholarships by age and by D. Last week we handed out a scholarship for 12-year-olds from D10 - D12. D11 was the one that claimed it first so litle Rue will be at Panem high tomorrow." Mom let it slide. She sighed "Okay, then we'll be going."

We were almost at the door when Effie said "Wait." We turned around and approached her. "Yes?" Mom asked gently "What is it?" Effie was rummaging through her papers. "Ma'am may I ask..." Effie asked " How old is she?" She pointed at me. "Sixteen" I answered. She nodded. She pulled out a paper and showed it to her.

"What's this?" Mom asked. "This is the last scholarship for 16-year-olds from any district. We handed out 9 of these scholarships. 8 are claimed" Mom was reading the scholarship. "So you mean...we..." Effie nodded. Mom smiled. "Would you like to study here Katniss?" Mom asked. "W-wait...why?"

"Because it's a huge honor." Effie answered "Panem high only takes 12-18 year olds. To be admitted will be such a huge honor and when you graduate-" She smiled "- I mean if you graduate you can have a chance to work at any district of your choice and if you really try ard you can work for the capitol."

Then Effie suddenly had a dreamy look on her face. "Just working for the capitol is the greatest honor yet! You'll have anything you like and you might even be a gamemaker!"She sighs "Wouldn't you like that?" I thought about it. If I graduate, We might have a better life ahead of us! "Sure" I nodded "I'll go" Mom smiled like Effie's smile. Huge and full of joy. "Okay so you'll start tomorrow. Here's your schedule, The map of the school, your books, notebooks and the names of the teacher."

Soon enough my arms are full of papers and books. Effie snapped her fingers. "Oh right here's a little additional info about the school. It has some information about the history of Panem and this school." Effie put a thick book on top of my pile. I cursed under my breath. "Really?" I whispered " Little doesn't cover it you know". Prim giggled.

We divided the books and papers, soon mom, Prim and I have some books and papers in our hands. We walked home. I ran ahead with Prim beside me. With Mom's speed of walk,we might have some time to finish the finishing touches to the house. I grabbed the bedsheets I left to dry earlier and put them back in the naked mattresses. I put the jaket at the clean closet.

At the door I heard someone gasp. "Hi mom" Prim said while smiling. "Did you two did this?" Mom asked when I came into view. Prim and I both noded. Then she looked at their wedding photo. There are already tears welling up her eyes.

Mom motioned us to come to her. Prim approached her eagerly. I went to her and accepted her hug. "I love you, guys" " I promise mom" I said "I'll make you happy and proud. Then she whispered, "You already did." I smiled.

When Prim broke the hug we took turns having a shower. While Prim showered, Mom went to the store to buy some groceries. By the time I finished getting dressed, Mom came back,Arms full of paper bags behind her was "Gale?" I asked. He winked at me! "Look at who I found at the store." Mom said. "Why were you at the store anyway ,Gale?" " I work there part time." "Well that explains it " Mom muttered. "Hey Gale!" Prim cried eagerly "I got some news!" "What is it?" He asked. Prim looked at me. "Katniss got into Panem High!" Gale looked pained for one second then turned in a smile. "I guess that is good news" He smiled.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Gale shook his head "No thank you ma'am, I'll be getting home now."He started walking away "Yeah of course be careful!" "He nodded. "Come on" Mom ushered " Let's cook" Mom cooked some soup with vegetables in it. My old classmates used to call it vegetable soup. It is kinda obvious,isn't it?

That night we had full bellies. Before sleeping I read the map of the school and the book that Effie gave me. The one that have the history of Panem in it. In the book, It says Panem was banned from civilization because of the innocent things they've done. They said D13 was a traitor that turned Panem in for crimes it did not commit. In the book , Everything was about Panem's innocence and the outside world's cruelness. The books story is very different from Gale's. I don't know if neither of them makes sense. But there is one thing I'm positive though.

It's either gale was lying or the government is.

**A/N : Hi everyone!** **So how would Katniss's first day would be hmm? Will she be bullied or outcasted? Or be popular and be a career? Find out in the next story!**

**So love it?Like it? or hate it?**

**Review please!**


	4. OhCrap

**Gale's POV**

I just left Katniss's home. I saw them rather happy. Why would they be happy when their daughter is heading into a death trap? Their house was a few blocks from our home. Was it a coincidence I saw Mrs. Everdeen at the store? I guess so. I remember my encounter with the careers at the store and started feeling worried to Katniss.

*Flashback*

_"Hey Gale!" I looked up to see that the careers was surrounding me. "Need money much?"Cato taunted holding out a pouch with money.I went back to ,Glimmer and Marvel just snorts. _

_"Hey" Cato said I ignored him. "Who was that girl you were with?" I looked at him in the eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about" I said and went back to mopping. _

_"Ohh really?" Marvel chuckled. "I don't believe you" Clove snarled. "Ohh you know" Glimmer purred. I glanced at her. Glimmer's face is in a flirting position and come to think of it. It always does. _

_"Who's the girl?" Cato asked in a demanding tone. I know where this is coming. If I refuse one more time I'll go home bloody and bruised. I sighed."Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. The little one is her sister,Prim." _

_" Good boy!" Marvel exclaimed. Clove and Glimmer laughed. Cato smiled. I spotted Peeta at the door looking in the other direction. He looks like he's trying to hide his pained expression. Why the hell is he pained? _

_"This Katniss girl..." Cato started. He started looking at random things like the rack of food beside us. "Will we be seing her at the school?" He asked. I snort "Like how the hell would I know?" He frowned. The others smiled. _

_"You seem to be forgeting your place,janitor" Cato whispered to me. "We'll see how you'll look like if you see hell tomorrow." He said a smirk slowly forming on his face. I put on a mask of poker face. _

_"He's scared!" Clove cried. Aw Dammit Clove! Why do you tell people lies?...Is it? I'm not sure myself, honestly. Cato seems to sense my confusion and laughed. He started going towards the door,Glaring at Peeta along the way. "See you at school,Janitor" Cato spit the word out of his mouth._

_*_End of Flashback*

My encounter with the careers made me worried for Katniss,No shock there. I already mentioned it earlier. How I wish she wouldn't go there! But my wishes were not realized. I felt very shocked knowing that Katniss would go to Panem High

*Flashback*

_A few minutes after my encounter with the careers, My shift was finished. I was about to get home when I saw Mrs. Everdeen with having trouble carrying her grocery bags. "Hey Mrs. Everdeen,Let me help you" I said taking half of her bags into my arms. "Gale!Oh please do." Mrs. Everdeen sighed in relief " My house is right over you please accompany me?" She asked. I nodded. _

_When we got to her house, I heard someone ask "Gale?" I searched the room for the source of the voice. Katniss was the one to say it. I think she was just newly showered. She wore a green t-shirt and shorts over her knee. Her hair was still in a choppy braid. I winked at her. She looked shocked._

_Then said "Look at who I found in the store!" then she turned to me and asked "Why were you at the store anyway?" I shrugged. "I work there part-time." "Well that explains it" She muttered. Then Prim came to me eagerly and told the news. _

_"Hey Gale!" She cried "I got some news!" "What is it?" I asked "Katniss got into Panem High!" Prim looked at Katniss. Katniss... was...going...to...Panem...High...? I must have lost my Poker face mask because Katniss suddenly looked confused .I managed to let out a smile. "Well That is good news."_

_"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Mrs. Everdeen asked. I shook my head. "No ma'am I'll be getting home now" I started going to the door. When I was almost a house away someone shouted "Yeah of course Be Careful!" I nodded without looking back_

_*_End of Flashback_*_

Instead of going home, I went to the Park. I went to the gardens and went to my favorite spot. Then I sat down and stared at the night sky filled with beautiful constellations and stars.

"Hey" I looked to my right. There he was, standing and staring at me. Peeta Mellark.

"Hey" I said back. "Can I sit with you?" He asked. I nodded. Then together we just stared at the stars then after a silence I asked. "Why do you even hang out with those creeps?"

He shrugged. "I don't know" He whispered "For survival I guess" I knew what he meant.

Last year, A boy was dropped out from Panem high because he angered the careers. The boy was very new at Panem. He didn't know how this city works. So he insulted the Careers for being so big-headed and the careers made his life a living hell. He dropped out the next week after that.

"You know her,don't you?" I asked him. He didn't answer for a moment and nodded. Curiousity floods inside me. "How?" He stared at the constellaton of Ursa major. "My father knew her mother. They used to lived here when we were little. When Katniss was 6 they moved out of Panem." They lived here before? Great why did they not tell me that?

"Oh" was all I can say. A few more minutes I said " I better get home now" He nodded. Before leaving I said,"She's going to Panem High, Peeta. Thought I should let you know." Then I ran northeast to our house.

It wasn't a long run. But when I got to my house the lights were off and my siblings were sleeping. "Where were you?" Mom asked from the kitchen. She was sitting down on one of the dining chairs. "From the store then helped mrs. Everdeen with her groceries then their house then the park then here." I explained while sitting down on one of the chairs. Mom nodded at the rest of the places I've been but looked at me quizzically when I mentioned the park. "Why?" She asked while handing me a bowl of rice with some soup in it. I rose to pick up some spoon and fork then I ate."Because Katniss is going to Panem High". She gasped and muttered poor Katniss."Eat" She said "Get ready for tomorrow" I nodded. I ate and showered. After being fresh from the shower, I slept. Dreaming Katniss was with me and we cleansed the school of careers. I wish it would come true...I really do...

**A/N: Sorry for having a Gale chapter .I promise next chapter Katniss and Cato will meet**

**so is it good? please review!**


	5. Endurance class

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon. See we went out of town for a while. Anyway here's chapter 5. Read and review!**

**Katniss Pov**

"Urggghhhh..." I groaned. "Wake up!" Prim cried. She's shaking me awake. "Urggghhhh" I groaned again. "Wake up! Wake up!" She cried again then after a while it stopped but I felt something sharp pierce through my skin.

Instinct takes over me. I roll on the floor and scanned the room full time. I stood up,facing Prim with the ugliest cat I have ever seen. Wait cat? "Whats with the cat?" I asked.

"Buttercup her names Buttercup." She answered then started to rant some nonsense to buttercup. "Buttercup That's Katniss" She pointed at me "She's my big sister, Be nice to her okay?" Buttercup must have gotten the message and meowed. God, That cat is ugly. It's face is so...abnormal. See? I can't even describe it! Imagine you have a cat with a face of black and gray clay then you dragged it on the dirty soil floor really hard. Then the clay thickens and the soil is permanently there. That's how buttercup looks like.

"Where did you get that ugly cat?" I asked. "When I woke up earlier, I heard some meows and I found her. She's a cutie isn't she?" Prim said. Is she blind? " She's ugly" I yawned "anyway If your happy with that kind of pets" I shrugged "It's okay with me then" She smiled.

"You should get ready,Mom put all our clothes in the closet" I nodded.

I opened the closet. It was organized perfectly. There was three parts, Prim's share, Mine and Mom's. The jacket I cleaned yesterday was at my part...Perfect. I smiled. I grabbed a clean black shirt and some black pants. I also grabbed the brown jacket that is now mine. I put the clothes on the bed and showered.

After I showered, I put on the clothes I left out earlier. "Hurry up!" Prim pounded on the door. I rolled my eyes even though they can't see it. After I got dressed,I brushed my hair and put it in its braid. Then I went out of the room.

"Ready." I said. Prim looked pleased. "Come here and eat Katniss" Mom said from the kitchen. I nodded. I quickly ate my meal. The leftovers from yesterday evening's soup. then I thought about the ugly thing.

"What will the cat eat?" I asked. Almost finished from my soup. "Almost anything though she's been chasing mice since she got here inside." Prim answered my question. I shrugged. Good enough.

When I finished my soup, Mom held out a green backpack to me. "What's this?" I ask. "Your school backpack, I bought it yesterday." I was hesitant at first then took it. I put all my school books in there along with my notebooks. I just carried my other book. The history of Panem.

Mom drove me to Panem high. Since we walked the whole way yesterday, It was long. But now that we were in a car,It was a very short trip. At the front of the school, Students were flocking the entrance. "See you Katniss and good luck" Prim said. _Yeah I'll need it_, I thought.

Since I remember most of the map ,I went to the bathroom to study it again so I wouldn't be walking around the school with my nose on a map.

At the bathroom,There was a girl ,my age, with dirty blonde hair and fair complextion.

Usually I'm not very sociable but it's better having someone to guide you than having a paper in your face right?

"Uh hi" I said. The girl looked at me for a second and rolled her eyes and went back in putting lip gloss on her lips. I frowned. I instantly knew this girl is not going to be my friend.

So I took the map from my pocket and studied it. The girl went outside so I did too. So my first class was Endurance? That's not right. Why is this the subject? It should be much normal like-

BAM!

Books went flying to the air. "Ouch" I said. I stood up and helped the girl ,who I bumped into, with her books. "I'm so sorry!" I apoogized "I wasn't looking where I was going!" The girl rubbed her head.

"Yeah I wasn't too. Hey do you think you could show me around?" The girl asked. The girl was black skinned and had black hair. Her hair was in a ponytail.

I frowned. "No I can't. I'm new here."

There was dissapointment written all over her face. "Oh okay" Then she smiles "Then that makes the two of us. Hi I'm Rue" She held out her hand to me.

_Rue..._"Oh you're the one that got the scholarship!" She nodded. "Yup ,How did you know?"

She started picking up her books. I helped her. "Well my sister was going to claim it too but you beat us to it."

Rue curled her lip. "I'm sorry..." I laughed. "Don't be ,You're the reason I'm here y'know"

We started walking together. "Oh by the way my name's Katniss"

"Katniss? Like the plant?" She asked tilting her head. I nodded.

"Yes that's was what I was named at." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you katniss. What's your first period?"

"Endurance." She looked excited.

"Really? that's my next class too!"

"Well then let's go to the gym" We ran to the gym. The gym was a few minutes run. It was beside the stage and the fields. Inside the class was a mess! But we weren't late.

The class was crossed-legged on the floor so we went at the back,avoiding the careers' smirks and glares. The girl at the bathroom was a career. So that's why she has a pig's attitude.

When we put our bags at the side the coach came in and the class said "Good morning! Coach Abernathy." The only thing coach said was "Eh? Oh..yeah sit down. So today we're going to test your ability in a cold desert night or a hot day in the woods without food or water."

He took a remote from his pocket and clicked a few buttons. Then all around us,the scenery changed. The gym was divided into two.

"Divide into two groups!" Coach said "Quickly!"

Rue and I ended up on the wood scenery with a bunch of other kids who are mesmerized by their surroundings. I quickly scanned my classmates that is here with me and my eyes wander off the group of five that seems bored. _The careers...Oh crap,_I thought_. _

Some speaker louden up and coach's voice comes out of it.

"Attention students!" Coach boomed "This is the first part of the endurance test. Here you must reach the ending point about 3 miles from where you are standing. The ending point for the desert students is a big lake with drinkable water. For the forest students,There's a clearing with a table on it. At the ending point you'll find buttons that will take you out of there. Remember you are being timed. The last one there gets a minus from their OSS. Good luck to all of you."

Then some countdown went on.

60,59,58,57,56,55

"Hey Rue?" I looked at the girl beside me

"Yeah?" She replied,still listening to the countdown

49,48,47,46,45,44,43,42,41

I smiled at her while looking at the careers. "I have a plan"

**Cato's Pov**

I looked at Katniss. Apparently, We ARE going to see her at our very sober coach tell us the instructions,The countdown begins. I saw Katniss had already made a friend. A little 12-year-old girl named Rue.

Now you're probably wondering, How did I know her name?

Its simple. My parents work for the capitol right? They're the head of the Document management and also is in charge of the documents in Panem high.

Now you're thinking, You're the head of the careers but your parents handle...documents?

Yeah you want me to shut you up? Ask Marvel. He found the answer the hard way.

I found out that little Rue claimed her scholarship yesterday and I know everything about her. After all, You should let the school know who you are right? So I know little Rue's weakness and strengths.

Though Katniss is a different type. I didn't know she was going here until Glimmer said she saw Katniss at the girl's bathroom studying a map. I smirked.

Glimmer is one good spy. Why wouldn't she? Her parent's are the head spies of the Capitol. Katniss is very hard to read. Even Clove can't read her even though she's been trained her whole life at reading other people's faces.

Clove's family are the best detectives and peacekeepers in the capitol. They interview prisoners and look through them.

"Cato" I looked at Glimmer. "What?" Slightly agitated.

20,19,18,17,16,15

"She's SMIRKING at us!" She hissed. I looked at Katniss and Rue and glared at them. Rue shrunk back but Katniss glares at me too. She neither looks scared nor taken aback. Usually my victims feel that way.

GONG!

The gong that signals the start of the test booms. The other careers and I had a head start. So we left the other kids behind. I laughed at them. Then Clove points to my right and I saw them.

Rue was leaping from tree to tree while Katniss was keeping up to her. We keep running at the same fast speed but Katniss has a lot of stamina so she keeps up.

Marvel tires for some minutes and we left him behind. _Too bad Peeta ,you're missing this,_I thought. Peeta chose the desert because I'm certain he doesn't want to see Katniss. Clove said he's been acting like that since we cornered Gale at the store. _Ah Gale..._ then suddenly it started becoming hot so we slowed down. Katniss did too then she disappeared to the forest taking her ally with her.

The careers and I walked into the same direction we had then we saw a landmark. It said Mile 1.

So we completed one mile huh? The next obstacle was a mud pond. Some are popping bubbles up. We saw Rue's back on us and someone's braid.

_Katniss..._How did she get here so fast?

"After them!" I shouted to the careers. We were all at the mud pond except Glimmer.

"What?" She asked. Still not moving. "Are you coming or not?" I yelled at her.

"I- I'm going to wait for Marvel if you don't mind." Clove and I rolled our eyes. Pathetic D1 daughter.

When Clove and I are almost halfway,Rue and Katniss was finished. They took some leaves from a nearby tree and Put it on their clothes. Then the mud became water then It felt like it was boiling. When we were almost finished,the water became mud again and it became cold then hot again then cold. Over and over again.

Katniss and Rue had a few minutes headstart but clove and I can keep up.

I glanced at Glimmer. She was testing the mud and touched it with her finger. She flinched.

Clove and I kept running. Sometimes the mud in our jogging pants slows us down. When we reached Mile 2 it was vines everywhere. Some banana peels are in the ground.

"Mutts" I murmured. Clove nodded. We were careful wherever we walk. Some banana peels still contains bananas.

Then Clove accidentally steps on a banana and monkeys were everwhere! Some where taking Clove upwards.

"Clove!" I shouted.

"It's okay!" She shouted back " I'll be fine. Go!" I took one last look at her and ran. I ran like the wind. If I finish this then they have someone to add their OSS with right? And the others will be freed and the next period will come right?

So I reached the landmark that says Mile 3. I saw Katniss and Rue almost at the finishing table then one more person (me) takes the last button and its all over. As I ran ,My foot catches something.

_Oh shit,_ Faster than a blink of an eye I was dangling on one foot beside the landmark. I heard someone approach me.

"Hey!" I yelled. Then a confused Clove looked at me. "Cato?" She was trying not to laugh so she bit her lip. "Why are you dangling on-"

"JUST GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I shouted. Clove rolled her eyes.

"Okay" She took a knife from her boot and used it to cut the vine. I removed the vine from my foot and we ran to the table. Katniss and Rue were nowhere to be found. They're probably out of here and getting cleaned up. I took the last button and right in time another one popped up too.

"Ready?"I asked. She nodded.

And together we were in clear glass tubes taking us downward.

Coach's voice rang into my ears. "Cato Davison and Clove Starlet. +1 in OSS"

I frowned. So either Katniss or Rue got the +3 and +5. Those scores were for us.

"Someone has an appointment with us." Clove smirks.

"Yeah she does." I smiled. Someone is gonna get a beating today. And for the first time,It's a girl.

**Katniss Pov**

After Rue and I got out of the fake woods, we were directed to some showers was at the side of the gym. Inside it was very spacious. All in all I think there are 10 showers. Each booth has a button panel and each button makes something happen. Since my outfit is now dirty, Some capitol people took it and cleaned it then handed it to me. It was as fresh and new as the time I've bought them. Though the jacket was cleaner than it was before. The color is clearer and it was like it was never used before.

When I stepped out of the showers,Almost all of the students are here.I spotted Rue at the corner. Rue was talking to a boy. The boy was tall and big. He also had dark hair and skin. When Rue saw me she waved him goodbye and approached me.

"Hi Katniss" Rue smiled. Her outfit is also cleaned. A simple t-shirt and leggings. "Nice plan huh?"

I smiled. "Yeah it was."

My plan was to run with the careers so they'll think twice about underestimating me. I was sick of the smirking and snorts they give me.

So while I run with them, Rue leap from tree to tree. Since the trees are so closed together and has not so many branches,Rue can tell what lies ahead.

So when one of the careers fell,Rue saw a mud pond ahead but she also saw a fallen tree trunk that crosses the mud pond so when the careers stopped ,Rue and I went to the trunk.

When we were almost at the end the trunk broke and Rue and I were forced to walk the pond. After the pond, We encountered the mutts.

Rue swung the vines until the end and I crossed the end without difficulty. Since we had a headfirst I grabbed some vines and did a trap. Then we ran for the table.

At the table there were three buttons. Rue told me to get the highest button and the second highest. Then she told me to be first then she'll follow.

When I pressed the button, I was in a clear tube and I was sent downward. Then Coach said "Katniss everdeen, +5 in OSS" I blinked.

So far my plan was improvised a lot but it did work right? And by the way what is an OSS?

"Katniss" Rue pointed to the girl at the bathroom ."Glimmer's pointing at us"

"Glimmer?" I looked at the blonde that's whispering to another girl. "You mean the blond?"

Rue nodded. "Then ignore her" I rolled my eyes. Then another thought pops into my head.

"What's your next subject, Rue?"

She thought about it a minute and closed her eyes. When she opened them, She said "Survival at room 301"

I looked at my schedule and frowned."What's wrong?" She asked peeking at my schedule.

"Oh". My next subject was weapons at the training center. "Well see ya Katniss Let's meet up at lunch." And Rue walked off the gym accompanied by the boy earlier. I sighed, I'm very used to being alone and the stares I always get but now I'm feeling like there's something that's going to happen.

The training center was a long walk. Almost at the end of the school.

_Ok so right turn here and then there's the training cen-_

BAM!

_Not again!_I thought. I felt like I bumped into a wall but it wasn't a wall. It was one of the careers.

"Ouch!" I looked at the same career that smirked at me and Gale at the park. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was-" "Zip it." One of the careers said.

You know, I usually do not apologize to people but this is a very different school and not like my old one where all of them are jerks. But this students in front me are far worse than my old classmates.

"Well,well ,well if it isn't the new girl" the boy in front of me said. They all laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated. I rose up steadily, Thank god. If I was unsteady they'll think I was weak and laugh at me.

"We want what is rightfully ours." Glimmer said.

"Yeah our additional score in our OSS" A petite black haired girl said.

"You know the games right?" Glimmer asked. Both of the girls were almost in front of me now.

"Yeah so?" I ask I still don't know what's with the OSS. The boys snorted.

"Every week two people from each D is put on the arena and each of them must do every test. Of course If you're already a victor you wouldn't and can't go to the games now ,would you honey? Apparently the careers are impatient. Usually if someone beat someone up the winner would have a plus in their OSS. So let's start now okay honey?" I gritted my teeth. These are only stubborn people.

"I have a class and I'll be late so get out of my way" I put on the most serious face I can and I saw the petite girl have a confused look on her face.

"Ha! never!" Glimmer pounced on me and I dodged it and kicked her in the belly. I also smacked her in the head. There lie Glimmer unconcious. A boy charged at me then I heard someone say "Marvel!" So he's marvel?

He made a fist while attaking me so I dodged it and He was bent down so I elbowed his back and he winced. I also smacked his head for good measure. 2 down,2 to go. Wait aren't there 5 careers?

The petite girl was going to charge but the boy said "Clove!" He said it in a very serious tone. "Cato!" The girl, Clove, whined. "Come on we'll be late. D1 are such weaklings."

Then there they go. Just leaving Marvel and Glimmer behind. "Jerks" I mumble under my breath. I tried to carry them but they were heavy so I went to the nearest office there.

For my luck it was the Main office. I went inside and Effie Trinket greeted me. "How may I help you dear?" I didn't know how to answer this. "Umm...there was a fight down the hallway and umm...They're unconcious..."

"Oh! all right so who fought who?" Effie asked while taking a sheet of paper and the pen. "Umm Glimmer fought me and I made her unconcious so Marvel then charged at me then Clove and Cato left." I explained. Hoping not to have detention.

"I understand. We'll add 4 points to your OSS immediately." I blinked at her. She didn't notice.

"What?"I asked. shocked.

Effie looked at me. "Name?"

"Katniss Everdeen but-"

"Oh the new girl...Quite impressive Katniss. 9 points in one day."

"Wait...what?" I gaped at her "What is this OSS anyway? and how did I get 9 points?"

"OSS- Overall Survival Score. It's your score of how well you can survive the classes. The higher it is, The better chances you have in graduating." She explained still writing "You got 9 points because of your endurance class and because of the careers. If you beat up a normal student, you get 1 point, If you beat up a career you'll get 2 points but if you beat up a victor you'll get 5 points."

"Oh" I looked at her. "Thanks I'll be going now" I walked out the door.

I ran to the training center thinking _Oh My God! How Crazy is this school?The officials here say 'Hey!If you beat up a student here you'll get a prize!' How CRAZY is this city?_

I took a deep breath and went inside the training room. Praying that this subject would be normal. You see I didn't know.

After all, This is a crazy city right?

**A/N : Wow 12 reviews. Like district 12...**

**Thanks guys. :-)**


	6. Lunch and another racing

**Katniss Pov**

I went inside the training center. The first thing that popped into my head was '_Wow,this is big'_.

Imagine a normal football field times four. That's how big the training center is.

Inside was rows and rows of weapons. At the sides were booths that is at least 50 feet each. Each booth is full of weapons. Like the one at my right. It's full of slingshots and dummies... Slingshots? Really? that's the best you got?

At the far end of the training center was the big guns. There were swords,knives,spears and bows and arrows.

_Bow and arrow..._I'm no pro but I think I can handle a bow and arrow. When father was alive,whenever we go hiking we would hunt,fish,or gather. My father made the best bows and arrows in the town. He made one especially for me.

My bow and arrow was made of oak wood and had Katniss engraved on it. Whenever we had a shortage of food ,we would go hiking then while Prim and Mom gather, Father and I hunt.

When Father died...We never hiked again but I slip out once in a while to hunt. When we moved here...I left my bow since I thought I can never use it again. I guess I was wrong. The teacher ,I think, noticed me and motioned me to come to her.

"Are you a new student?" She asked. I nodded then she frowned. "Why are you late?" Uh-oh

"Umm...there was a fight and um..." I tried to explain then the same expression in Effie was in her face too. "Were you a part of the fight?" "Uhhh Yes" I said. She nodded.

"Okay I forgive you but never come late in my class again got it?" I nodded. "Okay my names Atala and I'll be your teacher in your weapon class." My jaw almost dropped. What kind of teacher says 'You're late,Why? Oh because you had a fight okay then never be late again okay my name's Atala by the way'...Crazy school = Crazy teachers.

"Umm what will I be doing?" I asked. Ready to put earlier's conversation out of my mind. She looked at me for a moment. "Hmm you should train. Put some muscles in those arms. You should know how to handle a weapon so you'll be ready at the games." I nodded.

There it is again. _The games._I sighed. I wish Rue has a crazy subject as I have. "I will thanks." And I left Atala in middle.

I saw Cato and Clove at the sword and knives section. Cato was swinging swords like it was no big deal and Clove...Clove was like that too. "Hey you" I looked around. Everyone was minding there own business. So I went to the knife section and looked at the knives.

Then suddenly,out of nowhere a hand takes my forearm. I quickly get a knife from the knife section and turn so I can get to my captor's back then I put the knife on his neck.

Silence...

He put his hands in the air and say, "Nice move,Catnip". What? Could it be? "Gale?" I removed the knife from his neck. He turned around. Smiling.

"Where did you learn that move?" He asked. I shrugged and put the knife back. "I have my ways." I smiled.

"You didn't tell me you were going here" I muttered. He shrugged. "Come on" He said taking my forearm again. This time I went with him.

We went to the bow and arrow station where very few people were trying it.

"You know how to use this?" He asked. Taking a silver bow and arrow in his hands.

I blinked at him. "How- how did you know?" He smiled knowing he was right. "Like you said," He said placing the bow in my hands. "We have our ways.".

He took another bow and arrow and aimed it at the dummy nearest to us. Bull's eye. He smiled.

I snorted and muttered amatuers. I took a bow and arrow in my hands and aimed it at the farthest dummy and-

THWACK! Bull's eye.

I looked at the trainer in this section. Her jaw was dropped. I looked at the other trainees at the other sections. No one seemed to mind us. I looked at the trainer and put my finger up to my lips and said shush...He seemed to get the idea.

Gale was still looking at my bull's eye. Dumbfounded.

I chuckled. "Impressed Gale?" He smiled. "Yeah Catnip, You've got to tell me where you learn those moves." I smiled.

The rest of the remaining minutes in training, Gale and I spent 5 minutes in each booth. Spears are not my thing and so is swords. Though knives I can handle and shoot very well. It's very clear though. Bow and arrows are my weapon.

Gale was good in knives and bow and arrow. Like me.

The other weapons like the awl and slingshot, That's where we stink. We don't know how to use it.

When the bell that signals lunch rang, Gale led me to the cafeteria. Rue was there sitting with the boy from earlier. The careers were there too,sitting at the biggest table,Smirking at anyone who look at them.

Gale and I sat with Rue and the boy. I looked at the careers. Glimmer and Marvel were there now. Glaring daggers at me and of course,since I'm used to it, I ignored it.

"Hi Rue" I said smiling. I slid down on a bench across Rue. Gale was beside me. "Hi Katniss" She said then she bit a small bite from her sandwhich.

"Hey Thresh, Found your friend have you?" I looked at Gale. So Thresh is the black guy?

I was going to ask what he mean but Rue beat me to it.

"You guys know each other?".

"Yeah, We met last month on endurance class." Thresh laughed at the memory but didn't say anything else.

"Rue what was your class before this?" I ask. "Survival" She said immediately.

I was about to ask more when Gale said "Come on Catnip, Let's get some food." Gale and I went to get some trays and we filled them with Lamb stew with plums. I also grabbed an orange juice.

When we got to our table, Rue was almost finished with her sandwhich and Thresh was exlaining something to her. We only understood the last of of his sentence.

"-so that's how important being a victor is." "What's up?" Gale asked. "I was explaining to Rue what will happen if you become a victor." Gale nodded.

"So what will happen if you become a victor?" I ask. I know Thresh was irritated because the corner of his lip was twitching. " Ask Rue" He said.

I took a quiet sip from my lamb stew and repeated this until Rue was finished explaining to me what will happen if you become a victor.

So if you become a victor you'll get a huge honor from the school. After being crowned a victor, The D's would offer you a place in their jobs. Every D offers so an D you want, You can get it. But if you refuse to work first then you still can continue your studies on this school. But every games that happens, The victor would be the mentor.

When lunch was ended, Gale,Rue,Thresh and I went to different groups. Gale and Rue went to their Talent session and Thresh was with me at my Agility session.

Thresh led me to the field where cones were everywhere. Thresh even introduced me to the teacher, someone called Ms. York. She's very silent but very strict.

When class was started, Ms. York ordered us to run 5 miles non-stop. After running, She divided the whole class by two. One group will run while dodging the cones and one group will run at some tires.

Then Ms. York turned this thing to a competition. She wrote the first 10 fastest people that ran at the 5 mile run then she crossed out 5 from the ten when she was dissapointed at their performance at the cones and tires.

The final five was a girl with a fox-like face that I immediatey called Foxface, Clove and Glimmer (Yeah they're in my class, surprise,surprise) Thresh and Surprisingly, me.

Ms. York told the other students to back off. The final five positioned ourselves at the front of the field and we waited for the countdown. The directions were simple. Evade the obstacles and be the first one there. The first one gets 5 points added to their OSS, the second one gets 3 and the third one gets 1. The last 2 gets nothing. Fun right?

"Ready?" Ms. York yelled. "5 4 3 2 1 GO!"

As soon as I heard the gong I sprinted forward. A few meters away was a fork. Either I go to the cones or the tires or at a field where there are holes on the ground. Probably for spikes.

I went to the cones. Clove and Glimmer went to the tires and Thresh and Foxface went to the spikes.

Since I had the cones all to myself, I went through them easily. Clove was at the tire section earlier and she went through the tires without breaking a sweat. That's what she did at the race too. Poor Glimmer. Too bad she tripped at the last tire and Clove didn't help her off.

Thresh and Foxface was a good thing to be watched. Thresh was not all surprised there were spikes though Foxface is. Even though Foxface is taken aback, She learned quickly. She memorized the height of the spike and jumped at the holes. Even if there are spikes, She always jumps higher. So at the lead we have me, Clove, Thresh foxface and lastly Glimmer. Foxface was a fast runner and soon enough she outran Clove and Is neck to neck with me. Then a few feet away cones started popping out of the ground and I had to evade it very fast. After we got out of it we were still neck to neck when both Foxface and I crossed the finish to the finish line was Thresh then Clove and Lastly Glimmer.

At the finish line I was breathing heavily. Panting every second and not stopping so I took a deep breath and tried to breathe normally. Fortunately, It worked. Soon enough I'm breathing normally and kept having glares from stupid Glimmer.

Suddenly, A loud thin but painful sound covers m ears. "Coach!" Everybody shouts.

Ms. York removed her whistle from her mouth and shouted. "Photofinish! Students Smith and Everdeen-" She motioned us to her "- Come here please."

"Photofinish you two" Ms. York said. Waving the picture that mysteriously was developed very fast. " In this picture, No one could determine who wins or loses so what I'm going to do is give yo both 3 points, Fair share alright?" We nodded "Ok CLASS DISMISSED!" She shouted

I went to look for Thresh but he went out of sight. I sighed and hoped I can remember where the Talent class was being held at.


	7. Talents and friends

**Katniss Pov**

I went through some hallways and doors and finally, I got in front of the door I wanted to be in front at. Talent stage.

It wasn't a room. It didn't cover it. It was as big as a -what do you call it?- a ballroom. Music was everywhere! The ballroom was divided into 4 rooms. One room was particularly larger than the others.

The other 'rooms' had soundproof doors and walls so when I put my ear on one door, I didn't hear anything but I felt something. A strong vibration. I looked all around me.

There was a crowd forming at the door so I went there. The crowd was looking at the bulletin board. I squirmed my way in front of the bulletin board. I read the only note there:

_Dear students,_

_Greetings! If you are reading this note then you are in the exclusive Panem high ballroom. More so often called Talent students must have a subject don't you? Called Talent class. Well, this IS talent class. This is how you must begin. As you can see around you there are rooms everywhere. Each room speciallizes in one your talent is singing, go to the room with the golden door. If your talent is dancing, go to the room with a silver door. If your talent is playing instruments, proceed to the room with the bronze door. Lastly, If you are unsure of what your talent is, proceed to the room that is larger than the others. _

_Thank you and I hope you find your talent._

_-Effie Trinket_

I sighed. No much surprise there. I figured out that I have to know what my talent is sooner or later.

The thing is, I don't know my talent. I know a few traditional dance moves from home and I also know a few songs. I am really, REALLY, helpless when it gets to talents.

"Hey where are you going?" I heard a few girls ask each other. "Oh I don't know" A girl said. She wore clothes that seems to worth a lot. If she's rich...Why isn't she a part of careers. She has some potential at being snotty.

"Madge...please come with us?" The girl said to the girl with the career-like look. So the girl's name is madge?

"Come with you to where? Dance class?" Madge replied. She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm going to go to the big room.".

The other girls giggled at her. I frowned. The girls just laughed at their friend! For their information, Didn't they notice that Madge can actually be richer than them and can use her power?...

It's amazing isn't it? I already think she 's rich because of her clothes.

"What?" She cried. She flicked a glance at me and I looked at the note. Pretending to read it.

"You already know your talent, Madge" One of the girls put disgusted expressions. "Why bother?"

Then Madge frowned and the girls' smirks and disgusting expressions faded."You know what? I'm tired of ALL of you." She cried louder. Thank goodness there wasn't much people except for me and the group of girls that's looking suspiciously at Madge and her group of five.

"All you did since we met and became friends was _criticize_ me or _gossip_ about me but now I had enough...Today I am officially unfriending you!" She pointed to the girl with the disgusted expression earlier "And also you! you!you! and especially you!" The four girls looked ashamed.

Madge turned to leave. Before she could left she asked "Tell me, Josie, May, Lydia and-" She glared at the girl earlier that I'm very sure she hates her with every part of her "-Levy, Why did you stick with me at Survival class? Is it because you like me for who I am?..." She looked for answers. Levy nodded immediately. Madge was disgusted. "Or is it because I'm an assistant gamemaker's daughter?..."

The girls looked down. Madge turned to leave and this time...without looking back. I ran after her. I was about to reach for her when I noticed a tear drop from her face. I left her alone.

I waited for her to get in and followed behind her. Inside the room was many people with instruments, microphones and stereos. Madge was nowhere in sight.

I approached another crowd that formed. I squirmed to the front and saw Madge crying with some grown-up comforting her.

_That must be my teacher..._I thought. "Cinna.." One girl asked at a whining voice...and I hated those kind of whiny things. "What's with her?" She asked and muttered something like: Why wouldn't she shut up?

Madge heard it and started shouting at her. The girl was taken aback at first but shouted at her back after a few insults. Finally, Madge left and cried. No one followed her.

Cinna, my teacher, sighed. "I knew this would happen" He said and threw a sharp glance at the girl Madge had a fight with.

"Someone should follow her and comfort her. She's very sensitive. If she keeps being like this other professors might see her and deduct her OSS." She looked for volunteers but no one raised their hand.

"I'll go professor." I volunteered. He stared at me for a minute and nodded. I went outside the big room and followed Madge. She was nowhere in sight.

I tried outside the room...still nothing. I searched the nearby doors and corridorss...still nothing. I was about to give up when something caught my eye. A glance of a ruffly skirt. Exactly what Madge was wearing.I followed the skirt to a fence. It was electric, like the one back home. I listened for humming...nothing.

So I followed the skirt to the other side of the fence and soon enough I'm in the woods. There was a path and I followed it.

After a few minutes following a path, I came across a treehouse and a lake. There was sobbing voices in the treehouse so I went up.

"Who's there?" Madge gulped.

"It's fine" I tell her "Hi I'm Katniss"

She nodded "Madge"

We both sat quietly while Madge wipe her tears. "You know Madge I witnessed the whole thing and...I think you did the right thing." I said trying to encourage her. She looked at me and waited for me to continue.

"Those girls were nothing close to a friend much less a best friend. I think they got what they deserve."

She nodded. "Thanks Katniss, You're new here aren't you?" I nodded.

"Well let me show you around." She stood up and went down.

"How did you know about this anyway?" I ask. Getting ready to get down the ladder.

"I found this after I wanderedcrying about the place."

I blinked. "This isn't your first time crying about friends?"

She nodded. "Every week someone new is here and every week I have new the first few days we really like each other but when they get tired of me they gossip and chat about me."

I was really sympathetic for her. How could they do this to her? She's nothing like the careers.

"Umm Madge Why are you a magnet for untrue friends?" She managed a smile at my statement...haha.

"Because I'm the assistant gamemaker's daughter. I'm supposed to be rich and be snotty like Glimmer but I don't really like that stuff."

"I understand." We were almost at the fence now. When we got to the stage, It was empty. I felt Madge flinch beside me while looking at the spot where she cried. I soothed her.

"Don't worry. It won't happen again." I felt her smle. When we got to the big room, Everyone was busy. Madge approached Cinna.

"Cinna I feel great thanks to Katniss" She looked at me and Cinna smiled. "So Cinna what are we going to do?"

Cinna thought about it for a minute and then he snapped. "I suppose Madge, Could you tell Katniss how this big room works?" Madge nodded.

Madge explained everything to me now. The big room was a room to help you find your talent (Yeah its kind of obvious since it was mentioned at Trinket's note). It had workshops for instruments,singing,dancing and other things. Madge was able to play the piano but she wouldn't go to the room with the bronze door.

I asked why. She answered "Because I'm not sure myself that that's what I want." I didn't quite understand her but I nodded.

Madge and I went to the dancing workshop since this was the one closest to us. I danced the traditional dances and amazingly, Madge know about it too. But the trainer shook his head and said we weren't 'in the vibe'. What's that suppose to mean?

We then went to the instrument section. I played every instrumet and not one I can play it. I tried the guitar, Piano, Flute, piccolo Everything! You name the instrument and I held it and still can't play it. Even the triangle! I can't even play the simple tringle. Of course I know this wasn't my talent before the coach could say so.

"Ugh Katniss you've got to have a talent. Last workshop. Please let this be the one" Madge prayed over and over again.

When we entered the singing workshop, no one was there but there was one huge mirror ,a microphone and a piano. I looked at Madge. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Where's the trainer?" I asked Madge. She shrugged. Like on cue, The trainer barged in the door behind us and explained the rules: I get to choose a song and sing it then that is when I know if singing is my talent.

I looked at the mirror. Somewhere in me I feel like I should be glaring. That someone is looking at me without me knowing. Then that is when smething clicked in my brain.

"That's a one-way mirror isn't it?" I asked the trainer that is talking to Madge. She was dumbfounded at first but managed to say "Y-yes. Yes it it. How did you know?"

I smiled. I shrugged and said "I have my ways." I know deep inside me that Cato and Clove is in there. Probably Glimmer too. This is my chance to show them that I am not only tough but talented too.

"So what is your song, Ms. Everdeen?" I flinched and had a deja vu about my father's accident

_*Flashback*_

_"He was a great man. He was a great husband and father. It is unusual for him to be gone for a whole month and be found in the woods almost dead." I fought the tears that is about to stream down my cheeks. I have to be strong for mom and Prim. "Let us welcome Ms. Everdeen for her last song to her father." I got up and before going to the stage, I was asked "So what is your song, Ms. Everdeen?" I looked at him. My father's business partner. He was kind enough to arrang this funeral. I managed a small smile. "I have my own"_

_*End of flashblack*_

"Hello? Are you alright Katniss?" I shook my head and said "Wha- What happened?"

They seemed relieved. "Pick your song Katniss" Madge said while touching the trainer nodded in encouragement.

"Umm...Madge can I ask you something?" I asked her. She was beside me almost immediately.

"Madge can you play something for me?" I asked gesturing at the piano. She smiled.

"Sure"

**Cato Pov**

You know I was very surprised to see Katniss at the singing workshop. I was very sure she had a talent. I thought her talent was beating people up.

She was a natural at beating people up. You should had seen her face! Her braid was going from left to right while she dodge punches. She was so beautiful-

"Cato" Clove said. Fanning herself with a notebook that looks familiar then I thought it was hemwick's notebook. She probably took it from him. "It's so hot in here. Can we get out?"

I snorted. "Yeah right. No way. We're gonna stay here and listen to her" I pointed to Katniss.

Clove sighed and asked Glimmer how was she doing. Of course in answer she shrieked.

I sighed. _Girls...totally pathetic_. Glimmer ran to a wall and opened it. It was a window. Thank goodness all we saw was a wall at the windowor else, light might show in the room and Katniss will notice it.

Speaking of Katniss, She was clutching at the microphone and Madge, The rich girl, was at the piano. Then she started to sing. The song was titled only hope. Her voice was gorgeous!

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again _

_I'm awake in the infinite cold _

_But You sing to me over and over and over again  
_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now You're my only hope  
_

I noticed there were birds gathering at the window pane. Most of them were mockingjays. They played the tune and it was beautiful. When Katniss sings, The birds fall silent to listen.

_Sing to me the song of the stars _

_of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have_

_for me over again  
_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only Yours_

I pray to be only Yours

_I know now You're my only hope_

__

I give You my destiny

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

So I lay my head back down

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now You're my only hope_

_mmmmmmmmmm_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_mmmmmmmmmmm_

When Katniss finished her song, The mockingjays repeated this over and over again. Then the room was filled of music. I looked at Katniss. She seems bored but pleased.

"She's great..." I muttered. Completely heads over heels over her but I came into reality.

"What?" Glimmer said. Evading the hug Marvel was about to give.

"I said she's great to be an enemy. Are you deaf?" Glimmer glared at me like crazy! I know Katniss has got potential to be a career but the only excuse that she can have for being a career is by helping her. I'll give it a try.

The careers and I left the workshop. I went to my session with Beetee.

The only subject where I am alone.

Where there are no other careers.

**A/N : Dear Reviewers.**

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating soon! I have some problems right now. Cato is so hard to think of! Anyway I hope you lked this story and this song!**


	8. The deal

**A/N: Sorry again for not updating sooner. School is almost here and my schedule is getting tighter and tighter by the minute. Anyway here is chapter 8. I hope you like it. If you do...please review.**

**Cato Pov**

I went to the room where my Skill session is held. There was a few students at their desks but the one bothered me most was the girl with the braid, Talking to my professor, Mr. Beetee.

"Thanks Mr. Beetee" Katniss greeted. Giving Beetee a very warm smile.

Suddenly, Something in my head said :_Why does Katniss give Beetee that smile and not me?_

Beetee returned the smile and said "Please Katniss, Call me Beetee". Katniss smiled.

Almost all students were in the room. While they were passing in, some gave curious looks and I returned them with glares. Then I thought they were probably curious why wasn't I seated and just looking at Katniss and Beetee with curious expressions.

Katniss studied the room. She saw the empty chair at the back and started approaching it.

I smirked. She already sat down. Did I mention that her seat is beside me?

I went to sit beside her and she scowled. I watch as she scanned the room for anymore empty seats but that's it...no more seats.

"Alright class, Who here know of self-defense?" Beetee asked. Everybody raised their hand.

Beetee nods. "Now what will you do if your opponent attacks?"

Peeta raises his hand "Uh...reason out the fight or attack back?"

I fought a smile on my lips. Yeah right _reason out the fight_. Very unvictor-like Peeta!

Beetee ignored Peeta's first answer and took his second. "Yes that is correct. Self-defense!" He let out fake enthusiasm. Though I'm not getting it.

"In self-defense, Everything should be accurate. For example, If the attacker tries to punch you. You should move away at the right measure and know the right time to fight back. Self-defense is partly brains and partly strength. If you are all about strength, you will surely lose-" I snorted at that but Beetee ignored my comment"- If you are all about brains, There's a slight chance for victory. As you can see wisdom and strength, two things that you need at can't just charge at every combat, you bear in mind, Even strength bow down to wisdom sometime."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. I never lose.

I looked at Katniss. She was taking notes. I leaned to her and whispered "Hey whatcha doin'?"

She glared at me then went back to her paper and whispered "None of your business"

I smiled. I leaned back and peeked at her notes. It said:

_Accurate self-defense = More fights won._

_More fights won = Higher The OSS_

_Higher the OSS = Have a chance in the games_

_Chance in the games = becoming a victor_

_Becoming a victor = Chance at jobs_

_Chance at jobs = Higher lifestyle for Prim._

So this is her plan? Be a victor and take a job immediately?

_This is your chance. _I thought, _Just help her then let's see how this would work out._

"Hey I could help you" I blurted out. She tried to glare at me without any luck. I could see dubt clouding in her eyes.

She looked at mr. Beetee and and leaned to the back of her chair. She just continued to look at Beetee then pursed her lips. "Really?"

I smiled. I know where this is getting at. "Sure , we could start after class"

She smiled. "I never said that I agreed..."

I frowned. "Do you want this chance or not?"

She thought about this for a few moments and sighed. "Sure I agree."

I smiled. _Victory is ours , Cato._...Then I frowned.

How stupid am I? I am not attracted to her much less in love with her. I am not, I never was and I never will be In love to her.

I am justhelping her. What's the harm?

The bell rang and I took off in such incredible speed that freshmen tripped on the way out.

I was out of the door when Katniss cried "Wait!"

I turned around. Irritated. "What?" I asked harshly.

She stepped back a little, looking at me with fear then turned serious.

"Where do we meet up?"

"At the shops, Stall no. 2. 4 o'clock sharp. Don't be late. If you are-" I shook my head "-then the deal's off"

I walked out after that with Katniss face burning in my mind.

Did you see her face? It was like she treated me like I was some kind of traitor. But that's stupid.

Did she even trusted me one bit? I shook my head when I thought about reality.

I am Cato Davison and I am leader of the career pack.

I am a junior and nothing gets in my way.

Distractions are for the weak , as my father used to say.

And Katniss Everdeen is just a distraction from my true goal:

To become the best and strongest career and victor this school has ever known.


	9. Clove's beautiful day with Cato

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so sorry everyone for not updating sooner. I'm sorry but you gotta expect me to update slower and have writer's block more often.**

**Anyway here's chapter 9**

**Clove Pov**

Cato has been acting very strange lately. After Endurance class, He was furious but calm but of course I could see through him even how hard he tried.

Then after Glimmer and Marvel's fight with Katniss Cato just...snapped. He took his anger out at the dummies at the training center. Unfortunately for us, The source of our problems was with us at our heaven. But when I saw Katniss and Gale togeher I quickly told Cato about it and for a minute he seemed...soft but Cato was less angry...Why is that? Yes he was still arrogant and cocky but in a good way...He scowled at Katniss and Gale and for a minute back there

After lunch, Glimmer and I had Agility with Katniss. She was very fast but I was faster. Well...I think so. Katniss and Foxy had neck-to-neck agility speed so they had some prizes without a rematch.

When Glimmer was ranting of how she was about to win, The careers (I mean all of them including Peeta) went to our Talent class. Since we were all talented, Our trainers told us to check if the booths at the big room were doing fine.

So we checked every booth. Cinna was doing fine as usual. We heard some rumors about Madge.

Poor girl. She's rich but surrounded by freaks. I can't say I'm sorry for her but I can't say i'm happy for her either.

We checked the Dancing station. Glimmer was very sweet to the trainer. What I mean by sweet is that she was flirting with the trainer. Probably to make me jealous but instead of me, Marvel was the one to get jealous.

When we got to the next station. Instruments. Marvel and I asked the trainer how was it going. He was nervous and I laughed quietly at his expense.

At the singing station, The trainer welcomed all of us. Even though none of us had a talent at singing, We stayed.

The trainer said we wait for someone to walk in because that was how they usually start.

The someone that walked in was Katniss and Madge. The trainer went out to greet them. After explaining the rules. It started to get hot.

I took some geek's notebook and started fanning myself.

"Cato" I whined. "It's so hot in here. Can we get out?"

Cato snorted. "Yeah right. No way. We're gonna stay here and listen to her" Cato pointed to Katniss.

I sighed knowing that there is no use at leaving. I looked at Glimmer. She was hyperventilating. (**A/N Is that a word?) **

"Hey Glimms" She shot me an irritated look. "How are you doing?"

Then she shrieked and looked around the room. Good thing this was soundproof or else Katniss might had heard us.

Glimmer then opened a window and sighed after breathing some fresh...wall air.

There was just one huge wall in front of the window. There were branches and vines at the wall.

Then Katniss begins to sing. She was singing some song named only hope. Every line that she sing, Some birds gather at the windowpane and at the branches and vines. Afte some stanzas, the mockingjays repeat her song.

I knew Glimmer was jealous because Cato was looking at her shocked and...mesmerized. Then suddenly he said "She's great" Then Glimmer started attacking him.

They argue for seconds and of course Cato win. I know that deep inside Cato was attracted to Katniss. What to expect? He was head over heels to her. The other careers and I went to the last station for careers only.

This station was for victors and careers only. So only the careers and some old victors can enter here. Cato wasn't with us when we went to the workshop. He went to his session with Beetee.

Beetee was a victor from a few years back. He used to work at D3 then he went here. To teach us tactics and skills.

Our workshop was the best of course. The decorations were on the wall and some music fill the air. The trainers were teaching the newbies and they weren't strict. I can tell that they were hapy they were victors.

After checking the workshops, We all went to our survival class. Which was boring. The trainer keep ranting about plants that and plants this and sometimes he talks about fire.

We careers already know about that stuff since we were privately tutored sice we were 5. What to expect? Our parents were rich.

We were about to meet up with Cato at his classroom and we just saw him turning left to our direction. Well I saw him turning left.

Glimmer stopped babbling to Marvel and saw cato. "CAT-" She screamed. I cupped my hand on her mouth and shushed her. She rolled her eyes and removed my hand. I pointed to the girl behind Cato.

"Katniss!" I hissed. Cato saw us and when Katniss was asking him something he answered cruedly. As normal as possible.

They were having some kind of conversation and I know both of them weren't happy to talking to each other. Then they stopped talking and Cato met with us with a frown on his face. He refused to talk to us. Even me...and I know why he's like this. Because of that Katniss girl.

I swear. I'll make her beg the capitol to get out of this school or better yet expell her using the games.

All I want is that girl isn't here at this school next week.

And I'm positive she will be gone next week.

As I said...

We're the careers.

**A/N: Next chapter is clove's Pov again. Just to let you kow. Anyway please review!**


	10. walking home with a jerk

**A/N: So how long did it take me to write this? I don't know I kinda need some Hunger games spirit right now. Anyway Here's the tenth chapter of the new girl story. I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Clove's POV**

"So what happened earlier?" I asked Cato. Currently Cato and I haven't been talking since he talked to the new girl, Katniss. I saw Cato open his mouth to talk to me then he stared at me for a while, sighed and continued moving. He already done this for like ten times. Why can't he just tell me?

So here I am trying to pry open Cato's thoughts while walking home. Cato and I are neighbors since we are both district 2 children and living in the wealthy district. Suddenly my horn of plenty ringtone started playing. Meaning someone important is calling me. I reached for my phone from my back pocket.

"Hey" I snarled. "What do you want?"

"Nice Clove, That's how you treat your old man? Perfect. Keep that up and you'll certainly be the best career victor in the history of Panem High."

This smooth voice and at the same time raspy...Oh great what does he want?

"Hey Dad what's up?" I said feeling bored. What now extra assistance? Training?

"Dinner" He replied. Dinner? "What's with it?"

"Jean and I are busy today. We caught an outsider early morning and right now we are questioning him. We suspect he's one of...THEM. So this might take a while. Jean can't go home and cook. And Raven is...um...you know how she is. Unless you want that option..."

Dad waited for my answer. Let's see...Eat alone outside with exquisite food or eat at home with Raven but eat gross and unedible food...I'll go with the first one.

"I'll just eat outside. Money?"

"Just get money from the safe. You can tell Raven she can eat outside too."

"Okay is that all?" I asked a little impatient.

"Yeah sweetheart" A sweet caring voice said.

"Mom?" "Mom is that you there?"

"Yes It's me, Sweets. You got all the instructions? " I nodded even though she can't see me. We were almost at my house now. "I'm really sorry I can't cook today. This is a really one tough nut. So tough Me and your dad was called in. Well see ya tomorrow Clove. Be careful"

"Bye mom" I closed my phone and sighed. Somehow the cases of outsiders have been pretty much plenty lately. "What's up?" Cato whispered.

I glared at him "So you're talking to me now?"

He shrugged "Not really"

"Figures" I whispered. Then better than revenge started playing. Meaning I have a call from the careers.

"What now?" I growled. Silence from the other side then faintly I can hear Glimmer and Marvel's faint arguments. "

"I know you're there Glimmer! Marvel! Just press the button if you're too scared to speak to me"

"Ok Clove Here's the deal..." Glimmer started. I sighed, Another exaggerated story.

"Both my and Marvel's parents are at the capitol investigating on the latest case so since we all are the only children and all alone at the house why not eat outside?"

"Whose treat?" I asked getting suspicious.

"Don't you know the saying 'Share share!' Clove? Well...Share Share! We'll divide the payments."

"Okay sure I'm in. See ya at the rez. Royal table, 5:30. See ya" I was about to hang up when Glimmer said something to me.

"Hey invite Cato too please... tell him it's a career thing and he's bound to him-"

I distanced the phone from my ear. "Here" I said to Cato giving him my phone. He had a poker face at first but when he heard Glimmer's rumblings he got bored.

"You done narrating my life Glimsy?" Cato asked. I can hear a loud gasp on the other line. Then curses.

I can hear flirty things now and Cato look disgusted so I did what the normal thing to do is.

"Glimsy Bellwood! Ask what you want and be done with it!"

I shouted changing my voice to Yive. Glimmer's trainer. I can hear Glimmer's loud 'Yes Mam!' From the end of the line. Cato and I started to burst into laughter.

"That was a joke Glimms, Don't take it seriously. Sure I'll come...Yeah at the Rez I know...Royal table 5:30 yeah yeah yeah hang up already will ya?" Cato distanced the phone from his ear so I took the liberty of pressing the end button.

We are almost a few meters from my home now. _...When do you plan to apologize? _I thought. I sighed and frowned. So when we got in front of my house he said: "I'll...just meet you at the park. 5:20 pm. See ya"

I didn't feel anything from there. I kinda got used to it. Usually when someone talks about something you will know if their emotion. For instance, When Glimmer talks to boys she's flirty, when she talks to girls she's snobby.

But back to the point, Cato is the only one except Raven whose words feel like emptty emotionless spaces. I mean I didn't even feel any slight sadness or sorrow from there!

"Cato!" I cried after him. He turned around. "Okay since obviously you won't make the first move then I will..."

His expression was questioning. Like he can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe it either. He's probably waiting for me to say 'Just Kidding!'. Well believe it or not Cato Its the truth.

"...I'll do it..." I took a big gulp of air and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry for being rude earlier. It's just in my nature. You know me...so please just stop the silent treatment. It's even more awkward than me apologizing! I just can't stand my only childhood friend and ally to do the silent treatment to me! Please Cato...just-"

"Clove" Cato started chuckling "I'm not doing the silent treatment to you. It's just...I have a lot on my mind right now. I can't let you have another burden to worry about...If you know what I mean-" I flinched at the thought of him still remembering my story "-I saw you flinch Clove."

I gritted my teeth. Cato ,as i said, might be the only one that equals me. Perhaps the only one that can surpass me too. He's the only one that knows so much about me except Raven. Those two are the only allies I can trust. Which hardens the idea of Cato angry with me.

"No you did not! Anyway...to summarize your speech to me...you are not doing the silent treatment to me therefore you are not angry with me. Right?" He nodded " You just have a lot on your mind and don't have the time to talk about it to me. Right?" He tried to object about it but I was on the roll. " You think I'm not trustworthy enough for you to _share _your problem with. Well guess what? I think I am! Have fun with your problem yourself Jerk!"

I went inside and slammed the door in his face. I heard him sigh and walk away. Usually normal girls cry over this petty things right? Well guess what? I'm not a girl that will cry over Cato. The last time I cried was when HE was gone...And I intend to keep my record that way.

"Stupid Cato...what does he know about me?" I sighed and closed the door. Properly. Suddenly I hear a whizzing sound to my left so I tilted my head a little to the right. I was right. There at the door, Our kitchen knife was wedged on the door. Still swinging up and down.

"Welcome home Clove! I see your reflex and hearing are still as good as a beagle." An authoritive voice said.

"Raven!" I said smiling a little "So this is how you welcome me home? By trying to kill me?" I laughed at her poor attempt. I took the knife and played with it with my fingers.

"Gosh Raven you should try something much harder. It doesn't take a single knife to injure me you know. It takes a million more."

"I know!" She squealed. She finally came out to view. She wore the same black t-shirt and pants she wore earlier. Her black hair was tucked by a white clip. She had her belt with her weapons on too. "Next time, I think I'll use poison gas instead then when you're unguarded, I'll throw that very same knife to your head. How does that sound, Clovely?"

"I like to see you try transforming my family's kitchen knife to my death weapon. Good luck trying Raven!" I laughed. I grabbed a coke from the refrigerator and went upstairs.

Our house is a home to four. My parents, Jean and Jerzack, Raven, My trainer and of course, me. 7 years ago, this house also provided shelter to one more person but...as I said, that person is not around anymore.

My house is 4 stories high. Raven's room is on the bottom floor, my parent's room occupy the whole 2nd floor and I occupy the whole 3rd floor. The 4th floor is my miniature training center.

Also...I guess I can say it...My parent's have a secret underground workshop. It also has a tunnel that can directly lead to the underground basement of the capitol. Its my parent's shortcut to work. Convinient eh?

Anyway, I went to my room and put down my bag. I opened my laptop. While I waited for it to load, I grabbed a knife from my shelf.

To explain my sentence, I meant that in my room which is basically a whole floor I have a special room where I keep my combat equipment. I grabbed a knife from it and went back to the bedroom. I opened my facebook account (yes I have one. Believe it or not We are updated). As usual my notifications are full of Glimmer commented here, Glimmer posted that. It makes me sick.

I checked the capitol's page. So some female blogger said that they have a guest and they have a new objective. I wonder who that guest was.

I checked the time. _5:20...Great I'm late, _I went to the training center and went to my parent's desk. I pressed President Snow's miniature statue's head. Then our family safe went out.

Our safe had money enough for feeding the whole district 12 houses. Which means a lot. I grabbed a good 2,000 dollars before i left the office.

"Raven! I'm leaving 1,000 on the dining table! It's for your dinner! I'll be back before 10 o'clock!"

"Ok Clovely!" Raven replied somewhere in her room "I don't mind if you bring back some boys, Clove! I- I mean You really need it!" I rolled my eyes while she giggled in her room.

"Bye Raven!" I said as I open the door and walk outside. I don't really care if the door is slightly ajar. No one in their right mind would dare enter the Starlet residence especially when Raven is around. Well time to meet the careers.

**Meanwhile...**

**Raven's POV**

"Ok Clovely!" I said exerting some unwanted cheerfulness. "I don't mind if you bring back some boys, Clove! I- I mean you really need it!" I giggled hysterically until I heard Clove shut the door.

I sighed and looked at the laptop. Creta messaged me.

_Hey Ravie, Jean and Jerzack are here at the capitol which means you must be all alone with Clove Right? Why don't you GO with it already._

I smiled at her message.

_Creta dear, It's not the time yet. We have to wait. Anyway notify me when they manage to squeeze it out of leif. As for Clove, She already opened up to me. She needs to learn a lot more if she wants to be a career victor. Anyway, I hope Leif's okay we can't leave HER best spy to die yet. Goodbye Creta. See Ya_

I lied down on my bed. i looked up and saw the tiny gap of my office. I laughed hysterically after that thinking at what may happen in the future.

Suddenly, My stomach growls loudly. I sighed and went to the dining room. I grabbed the money and my coat then went outside. At the doorstep I enabled the Anti-Intruder system of the house.

So everything was ruckus after that. The garden gnomes' smile became evil and the shadows of the family was there. Even the pre-recorded messages of howls and screams were playing.

I smiled to myself and placed the remote at one of the hands of the statue beside me. Which is basically next to the doorstep. After that I cartwheeled to the gate. You know why? So I wouldn't trigger any alarm systems. I closed the gate and boarded my motorcycle.

_Haaaaa...being a spy is the best. I just hope Leif doesn't break though. I can't let my ally get murdered._I thought. Images of happy Clove went through my mind. _Poor girl, She was just recovering from shock and now THAT will happen..._I sighed. _I guess It can't be helped. All we have to do now is to wait for the girl and the war will begin._

I stared at the president Snow statue at the park beside me. _President Snow...Let the 74th hunger games begin..._

_Let's begin this war for real, dictator.._

I laughed while the others look at me quizically. I shut up and continued driving.

_Oh this is going to be sooooooo much fun. Especially when there are interesting careers time around._

**A/N: So what is Raven up to? And what is this war she was talking about? Anyway read the series to know more about it!**

**So how are you all? Please increase my reviews! I showed my story with my classmates and they were sorta like Glimmer. Passive and mocking. Anyway forget about me and them, How did you like my story so far? Please review! And please view my other story too. I recommend it to Percy Jackson fans out there that like Chaos stories. **

**Anyway have a good day and sorry for not updating sooner!**

**God bless you all!**


	11. Why am I so stupid?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. So a lot of you were wondering how the hell does this make a katniss and cato fanfic? Well at first I just type what comes to my mind when I daydream so when I thought about it more...I thought of the whole plot! I know how Cato and Katniss lives will entwine and entangle (Is that a word? sorry again if not) and how Raven and the others will act to their plan. But I'm not gonna spoil it! Anyway here's the eleventh chapter for the new girl series.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Katniss Pov**

So how did I end up in this mess again? Here I am rubbing my palms together waiting for someone. And that someone is the head of the careers. So...how?

Here I am waiting for him but to no avail. I arrived in front of here at exactly 4 pm but no Cato in sight.

I sighed and was about to go when I saw Gale at the gardens. Again. I went to join in.

"Hey." I said. Sitting down next to him. He looked shocked at first but just shrugged it off afterwards.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Looking around.

"Why do you ask? Am I not allowed to go here after school?" I asked suppresing a frown.

He shrugged. "Well since You don't have anything to do...what do you plan to do now?"

"Nothing really" I said. I looked around. Children were playing in the grass. One girl slipped and fell but a boy catched her. The mother saw it and thanked the boy while the girl gave the boy a quick peck on the cheek. I sighed out loud and noticed Gale was watching me watching them.

He gave me a questioning look. "What?" I asked. Kinda annoyed.

Suddenly, he laughed like he can't believe I would sigh over That. "What now?" I asked again "Why are you laughing at me?"

He laughed a while and replied: "Because I would never ever, In a million years, would think that Katniss, A girl who can handle the careers, will be looking innocently at a children's love story."

I bit my lip "What's wrong with that?"

He smiled. "Let me tell you something Katniss, I bet that that girl would meet up with that boy tomorrow after school. And they would play with their friends. But one thing for sure, the girl when she will grow up, will be an entirely different person who will never ever kiss another boy who just saves her from an incident. The boy will never get over the girl and will follow her everywhere. Even to death..."

My smile faded as he spoke. "How cruel of you. You can never guess a child's future, Gale. There will be twists and turns. Road blocks and bumps. Also there will be-"

"Wait." He said. He started mouthing something. "Did you just say road blocks?"

"Uh yeah" I said. What is the point of this now?

Then he started laughing again. "Katniss! there is no such thing as a road block metaphor! You made that up yourself. HAHAHAHA"

I pouted my lips. "So what at least I'm inventive." I crossed my arms over to my chest and stared at him for a minute...then we started laughing together.

"See?" He pointed to me.

"Okay okay. So what if I made that up? There is definitely a road block for sad people...like my mom..."

"Oh Don't worry. Because of my mom, your mom's road block is now banished by a peacekeeper and that peaekeeper is my mom. Aren't you happy?"

I shrugged "I guess so, I can't exactly measure my own Happiness."

"True, True..." He muttered. "Well I must be going home now, You should too. Come on Let's go home." I nodded.

We walked to the outskirts of the park and went to the D 12 neighborhood. We went to my house afterwards. When we were at the door, Gale heard a laugh. The laugh that does not belong to Prim nor to my mom but to his brother.

"Rory?" Gale asked. Opening the door.

Yup we were right. Rory was at the corner, playing ketchup with Prim. Vick and posy was watching them and at the same time laughing at the ones that get slapped. Mom and Hazel was sitting at the couch eating some soup. When they saw us, they looked at us and said: "Yieeeeeee! They're going out already?! Too fast!"

Prim approached me and pulled me away from Gale while Rory did the same for Gale. Hazel and mom just laughed. "Knock it out you two. Katniss is just home from school. Surely we'll be eager to know how it went right?" Hazel said it so eagerly like a child so my mom let out a faint smile.

"Yeah..." I said rubbing my arms "I guess so..."

Their expressions were waiting. Waiting for me to speak. I took a deep breath and explained. "So I met some new friends...Thresh, Rue and Madge...Ummm I guess I'm all right in school I already have an advantage so far my survival score is 9...I guess that's all..."

Prim and mom were still puzzled. "What's the survival score?" Prim Asked.

I gulped. _The survival score is the points you get after beating up people. It's also what you call as your toughness and cleverness. Also known as OSS. _But how can I say that? It automatically means I had a fight with someone.

"Uhhhhhhhh" I was dumbfounded. It was just my luck that Hazel new what it was.

"OH! Evy It's the score of the students! So far Gale has 10 even though he's been there for years. The higher it is, the more chances the students have for graduating." Hazel explained it very smoothly.

"But how do you get an OSS?" Mom asked.

"Oh just...ummm...keep up with the teacher, do what they want you to do. Things like that..."

My mom nodded in satisfaction. "Well Katniss I expect you to keep up he good work. Keep earning the OSS! And may be someday you'll surpass Gale!"

I let out a faint smile. Does heknow that what she means is keep beating up people?

Gale laughed at my mother's comment. "Anyway since it's evident that you all had eaten except me and Katniss and all of you didn't even think about saving some for us-"

"That's just mean!" Rory cried. "We wanted to but They won't let us!"

"What?" Gale asked. "Who won't let you do what?"

"You know Seneca Crane's campaign as head gamemaker?" Hazel explained again. She really know's a lot of stuff huh?

"Yeah so?" Gale mumbled.

"So his route was overlapped us and while he was going through here, He gave us food. Too bad he said that the only ones who were there were the only ones who can recieve the food..."

"Oh so that's explains it..." I mused. Gale had an ear to ear grin on his face. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No none at all" Gale turned to Hazel "So you're saying that you all have eaten and we're the only ones that had not?"

"Pretty much, yeah" Hazel said plainly.

"Sooo..." He looked at me "Can I treat her out?"

So here's the point usual girls turn red when boys say this but for me...So What?

"Sure why not? It's just dinner ad I'm pretty much hungry" I replied.

Prim frowned. "No you can't make a move on her! She's too young!"

We all laughed.

"Don't worry Prim it's just dinner. It has no relevance to relationships, right Gale?"

Gale was frowning. "Yeah right" His frown gave me the idea that he actually thinks that he's taking me out. Well he's not that stupid to actually believe that isn't he?

"Let's just go" Gale said goin out. They all looked at me and I shrugged.

"Wait!" My mom said. Gale and I turned back. "Here's some money, I'm sure you'l need it..."

"But..." She nodded to me so I gripped my last 20 dollars from the outside world.

"okay see ya" I replied then followed behind Gale.

We walked through the park. Coming again from the North-east section and then going agin to the north section again. Now that I look at it closely, the Districts surround the park. They looked like an inversee clock. The D12 neighborhood was in the North east section...Duh! Anyway the D1 was in the Northern section, D2 was in the West Northwest section **(A/N: My professor just taught us about the tertiary directions but I'm not very sure if all of you out there are familiar with it)** D3 was in the western section and so on and so forth.

Gale led me to the north section of the shops there was a restaurant there called the Grand Reztirant. I have absolutely no idea of whatever kind of moron would choose that as his name.

"Hey Gale are you sure about this?" I asked looking around. The restaurant was decorated beautifully. Outside the plants were trimmed to look like someone. An old guy with a beard? Something like that. "This looks very fancy to me, i don't think 20 dollars is enough..."

Gale ,after hearing what I said, laughed right on the spot.

"What?" I demanded.

"Katniss" He explained still having a cocky grin "A dollar here is worth a hundred so 20 dollars are like having 2,000 Panem money. This is the only restaurant in Panem that accepts dollars."

"Ohhhh" I mused. "Kdot then"

Gale rolled his eyes. He walked through the open door and then I was flabbergasted.

The restaurant interior was goreous. The walls were colored with a royal red and black wall victorian wallpaper. The tables were black and the chairs were red. The floor was glimming silver. A spiral staircase was found in the center of the restaurant. At the foot of the stairs were the sign "**Royal Table**"

Most of the customers were wearing dresses while Gale and I were only wearing jeans. The only other people that were wearing pants were the people that were in the 2nd floor. And the people that were in the 2nd floor were 5 people. Looking so much like the careers.

...THE CAREERS?!

What the hell are they doing here?!Everyone was Present. Cato's serious face, Clove's petite smiling face, Glimmer and Marvel's snobbish sayings and Peeta's staring face at us. When Cato saw Peeta and Peeta noticed it he immediately conversed with him.

Gale didn't notice them. Yet.

"Gale!" I whispered tugging his sleeve. He led me to a table near the door. He saw my alarming face.

"Yeah I know, but they can't do anything about it now can they? They can't make a scene since all of the people here works at the capitol. Even if they manage to scrape us, it will be bad for their parents' reputation. So they wouldn't dare to try anything."

Relief floods through me. "Well that's a relief." I breathed out a deep sigh.

"Well I'll order our food, wait here" Gale instructed while getting up. He approached the counter and waited. I patiently waited at the table. When Gale was carrying our food, A woman slammed to him. Causing the drinks to spill.

The woman who walked into the room was I guess beautiful. She wore a black coat over to the knees and pants. Her hair was tucked in by a white clip. She wore sunglasses but removed it when she spoke to us. She was very fair, Having black hair and a smooth face.

"Oh Sorry!" She said cheerily. "I'll just have it replaced. Waiter! Another pair of drinks for the young boy over here!" The staff were jaw-dropped at the sight of the woman. Such reaction would only supply me to think that this person has some High Authority around here.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet," She stood up straight and cleaned herself. "My name is Raven McGarden. I am the Starlet family housekeeper and trainer." She offered to handshake with Gale. And Gale took it without hesitation.

_Starlet..._The name was very familiar to me...where had I heard it before?

"I'm very sorry...I'll have it paid and I'll even stay with you until it gets here..."

"Really there's no need..." I said. Her face was then locked onto mine. Every second a smile crept up on her face.

"Well, well, well Let's all get aquainted now shall we. I had introduced myself...but you two did not. Isn't that a bit rude?"

Gale and I looked at each other. "Well I guess so" Gale said anyway.

"So anyway my name is Gale Hawthorne and this is Katniss Everdeen. Students of Panem high."

Raven had an ear to ear grin. What for?

"Hawthorne and Everdeen?" She chocked back a laugh "Ok nice meeting you guys. I hope to see ya again! ahahhhahahaha!" She laughed her way to the staircase of the royal table. There she sitted next to clove.

Flashback

_Cato Davison and Clove Starlet. +1 in OSS They're still doing it? I'm in the shower getting prepped up. I guess it was good having scores. Starlet and Davison, names of my enemy never forget it Katniss!_

Flashback ended

"OH! So that's it! I remember now!" I muttered to gale enthusiastically.

He started chewing his hamburger. "What did you remember?"

"Starlet! Starlet is Clove's last name! which means that...Raven...is...Clove's ...trainer."

He started looking at me funny as if saying _you only knew now?!_

Oh surprise, surprise that's why she was smiling. That's why she went to the royal table.

"Ugh stupid me are you finished?" I asked Gale. Clearly he was not. So I ate my cheeseburger and drunk my coke. I ate my fries and soup. By the time that he was finished I was chewing on my fork.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go" Together we went out the doors and headed home.

Meanwhile...

**Raven's POV**

"They finally left at last..." Glimsly Bellwood said. "It was hell not having the chance to go down..." She then hissed at me menacingly. It was so silly! "It's because of you that we can't go down! We could have taken them down easily!"

I rolled my eyes and Clove did the same. "Glimsy Bellwood may I ask...have you gone down to training school the last 10 minutes? Are you not aware of having some of the prestigious capitol workers here? It was luck that I came and spotted Seneca Crane's assisstant gamemaker here. If not-" I shrugged "-then you all probably home right now and being punished by your parents." I crossed my legs and rested my chin on my hands "Who owes me some now?"

Glimmer, while I was talking, was slowly shrinking. "Sorry Raven" She said. Clearly not sorry.

"You're sooo lucky that I won't tell creta about this" I told her. She said thanks.

"Well anyway I should be going home now. It's already 6:30. See ya'll later."

I quickly went out of the restaurant and went to stall no. 13. The 13 was faded but still hardly visible. I casually went inside and hidden myself in the changing booth that was once always used. I knocked the code and I went down the tube.

The tube leads me down straight to District 13 shed house. The shed house is what we district 13 spies treat as hq. I headed to the president's office. The workers were staring at me as i go. Well I don't care.

I approached the table in front of her office. "Hey Shen, I have some news for important"

"Sure" He said and opened the door to the office. "Mam? Agent Raven is here to report mam."

"Very well" The president's raspy voice never did change. "What did you have in mind?" She asked turning towards me in full 180 degrees.

I took a deep breath "She's there." Shen behind me was jaw dropped, Coin closed her eyes.

"Are you sure it's her?" Coin asked.

"Of Course! I never had been so sure in my whole life she looked like her and introduced herself like she would. She is the Katniss Everdeen that we are waiting for!"

"Can anyone back you up?" She asked. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can never be too sure...Take a picture of her and show it to Agent Leif. When he can confirm it, we can set out with the plan"

"HOW WOULD LEIF CONFIRM IT IF HE'S TRAPPED IN THEIR CLAWS?!" I shouted at her. Gosh coin is the only one who can shorten my temper. Not even Jean and Jerzack can do it.

Shen as usual was jaw dropped behind me. "We know that he is captured but there's no other way to confirm it...Oh." She suddenly rememered something.

"What?" I asked.

"Take a picture of the girl and come back here. We'll confirm it using the system."

"YOU still don't believe me?! ARGHHHH! okay I'll shot your stupid photo but if the plan is made into action after leif has crossed over, I hope you'll be happy of having Creta as your only spy and of having carry the burden of causing the death of two comrades."

I stormed out of the shed house after that. I quickly went home and back to my room. I slashed some dummies for a while then I heard Clove at the door.

I grabbed the poisoned gas and knife in my hand. I set my plan into action.

I activated the gas and threw the knife. After I hear coughing and choking sounds, I immediately thought that something was wrong. I grabbed the electric fan and fanned the gas away. At the door stood a complete stranger.

I took a picture of him and sent it to Jean. I asked do you know this guy? and when they said no I concluded that he was an intruder. I Locked him in the cell and prepared again the poison gas. After preparing, The conversation earlier with president coin was still bugging me.

So I went to my room and sent an email to creta saying:

_Dear Creta,_

_Do you have a camera?_

**A/N: So how was it? I'm very proud that I created something like this out of boredom in just one night well anyway please review!**

**Thank you very much!**


	12. Switcheroo day

**A/N: Sooo how are you guys? I'm very slow but at least semester break is coming. It can give me some time to work. Anyay here's chapter 12. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Katniss POV**

Today is my second day in Panem high. Everything should be as usual but something is wrong. Everbody is scared and almost half of the students were gone. When lunch came, I asked Thresh and Rue what was going on.

"Oh nothing special" Thresh explained. "Today is the day that trainers of the careers will teach the students of Panem high. They all will substitue for our Professors." He took a bite of mashed potato and munched it. "Also known as Switcheroo day"

So the trainers of the careers huh? That means the woman from tomorrow, Raven McGarden, was going to teach us. I can only hope nothing from this would trigger the careers' attitude. They're already snobby enough.

My next subjects were then taught by the trainers. I had Agility session with Peeta's trainer, Aaron. I thought Peeta wouldn't have a trainer but he does. He came from district 12 yet he got enough money to hire a trainer. Great...

Aaron was nice coming from the capitol, it was strange. He gave me extra attention though he wasn't the only one.

When I went to my Talent class, Glimmer's trainer, Creta, wasn't nice at me at all though she wasn't mean to me either. She says my voice needs to be an octave higher than the rest and my belly needs to be flat. By the time my class ended I was parched.

I went to my last subject: Skills. Almost no one was there. The students were I guess ten or eight. 1/4 of the usual number of students. I grabbed this chance and seated myself at the middle 2nd row. Cato bursts in with, as usual, a smirk on his face.

He took a seat as far away as possible from me. After 5 minutes the trainer went inside.

My jaw dropped. It was Raven! She is my teacher for today! Substituting for Beetee! Raven McGarden had a stern face on. She was not even surprised that I was there.

"Good afternoon Class, I am Raven McGarden and I am your teacher for today." She took a quick scan in the room. When she saw Cato, She smiled an evil grin.

"I know that today you're supposed to learn about _tactics_ and _skills_ for the games but today i will have a game.

"Group yourselves into two! Now!" She barked.

I stood up and went to the left side of the room. Surprisingly, the two group's numbers were equal.

"Assign yourselves a number from 1 to 12. Come on! Double time!"

The left group scrambled in order to get their numbers. I went to the end of the line in order to get 12. At the other group, Cato was standing in position 2. In our line, The number two kept changing. I sighed and went to position two.

"Okay since you all have your numbers, I will now explain the rules. I will call out the number of the group and they must go to the center of the room and fight. As you can see there is a big circle in the middle. One must overthrow the opponent outside the ring. It's kinda like sumowrestling. I'll give and example. A 1 and B3!"

The girl in front of me yelped and went to the ring. The same is said for the other group.

"Very good" Raven nodded. "Remember, If you can overthrow your opponent outside the ring, You will gain 1 point in your OSS. but you will gain 3 points if you get to overthrow Cato. Understood?!"

We shouted yes and we had begun. She first called out A6 and B3. Then A9 and B4. Everyone gave out their best. 10 minutes before dismissal and Cato and I are the only ones that has not been called for. At last Raven called out A2 and B2.

Cato and I face in the middle of the room. After Raven's whistle, Cato lunged at me. I kept dodging his attacks. When he quit lunging, he faced me wildly. We circled around he ring. I recalled a karate technique **(A/N: Or is it Judo? i don't know...) **where you pull your opponent over to your shoulder. While I was busy with my thoughts I almost didn't notice Cato lunge at me.

I got ready and when he reached out his arm (Which I was really glad he did) I took it and threw him to the floor. Using his own weight against him. When he was on the floor I thought I was free and I stod up steadily, which was a bad idea. Cato smirked and suddenly made me lie on my back.

He stood up and approached. I was still recovering from the pain when Cato approached me. I heard Raven say "1 minute left!" Cato smirked and grabbed my heels. I racked my brains for solutions but the only one that came to me was to kick him. So I did.

I kicked him in the chest hard. So hard that Cato and I ended up outside the ring. When Raven whistled and announced that we were dismissed, I still didn't get up. Cato didn't too.

Suddenly Raven's face were floating above. I sat up.

"Ms. Everdeen, Mr. Davison. Seat down please." She said it in such a voice that none of us dared to object.

Cato and I went in front and sat down on the chairs. Raven sat on the teacher's desk then stared at both of us. She took a piece of paper, wrote something on it then smiled.

"Since both of you neither won nor lost, I'm afraid you two need to have a rematch."

"But isn't it against school policies to stay here after school without any solid reason?" I asked.

She smiled warmly at me. "You see, actually I have two choices: Either give both of you points or none of you get it. You need to do an activity related to self-defense, fighting, skills anything!"

I thought about that. An activity with skills? What can be done?

"Hey teach." Cato raised his hand which broke me from my thoughts. "How 'bout you let us explore the forest? First one to clear it gets the points."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk" Raven shook her head. "Cato, you know why the forest is forbidden. If they caught us doing that dangerous activity, I'll be fired! Besides it's more like an endurance test than a skill session test. Not to mention that you have the upper hand."

She was right. If Cato lived in here all his life then he must have explored the forest and perhaps memorized it. It would be an extreme disadvantage for me.

"Raven?" I raised my hand hesitantly. "I think that Cato's idea is a bit suitable. But except for having the real forest, why not use the gym? The one used for endurance class. We can do the rematch out there."

She thought about it for a second then smiled. "A great idea Katniss. If it is alright with both of you, I would like to have the rematch later. I'l call you both when we will start."

Cato nodded and started to leave. Raven stood up too. "Wait!" I cried. "Raven, how will you call me?"

Cato shook his head then left. Raven gathered some things that I didn't notice she was carrying.

"Do you doubt me, Ms. Everdeen?" She smirked at me playfully.

"Uhhhh..." I looked around "Well no one normal can get to my huse without my help. I would rather go to the place than be fetched." I managed to say. What is it in Raven that got me nervous and comfortable at the same time? Panem made me really weird huh?

"Well wouldn't that be a bother to you Katniss?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not at all mam...welll I'll be going home Raven" I grabbed my pack and went outside.

"Sure Katniss. Maybe a little time after 5? That will do. Remember: When you got to the gym, Find me first!"

I nodded and went home. A little nervous of the idea of going back and having a rematch.

**A/N: So...I've been a little busy lately...and I noticed the reviews weren't getting higher...But I know it's my fault anyway. -_- So everyone tnx anyway for reviewing.**

**I hope yo like this chapter...(I feel like I'm talking to myself O_o)**

**Bye...**


End file.
